Versailles Wiki
Versailles is a French-Canadian TV series focusing on Louis XIV of France, his court, and his ambitions to build the beautiful Palace of Versailles. , Madame de Montespan, Louis XIV of France, Marie-Thérèse of Spain, Fabien Marchal, Chevalier de Lorraine, Henriette of England, Philippe of France, Béatrice, Madame de Clermont]] Characters Royal Family * Louis XIV of France - Main Character and King of France * Philippe of France - Louie's Brother * Marie-Thérèse of Spain - Louie's Wife, Queen of France * {Henriette of England} - Philippe's First Wife * Princess Palatine - Philippe's Second Wife * Louis, The Dauphin - Louie's Son * {Louis XIII of France} - Louie's Father, Late King * {Anne of Austria} - Louie's Mother, Late Queen King's Advisers * Fabien Marchal - Chief of Police (Reinstated) * Jean-Baptiste Colbert - Minister of Finances * François-Michel le Tellier, Marquis de Louvois - Secretary of State * Alexandre Bontemps - First Valet to the King * Jacques-Bénigne Bossuet - Court Preacher * {Monsieur de Reynaud} - Former Justice Minister * Luxembourg - Military Strategist Men of the Court * Chevalier de Lorraine - Prince Phillipe's Lover * Gaston de Foix - Runner-up for Justice Minister * Duke of Orleans - Nobleman and Gambler * {Monsieur Maquet} - Timid Nobleman Ladies of the Court * Madame de Montespan - Louis XIV's Lover * Sophie de Clermont - Béatrice's Daughter * Scarron - Montespan's friend and wetnurse for her child * {Charlotte Parthenay} - Louis XIV's Goddaughter * {Isabelle} - Colbert's Niece * {Madame de Reynaud} - Widow of the Justice Minister * {Madeleine de Foix} - Gaston's mother * Solange - Montespan's Handmaiden * {Madame Maquet} - Monsieur Maquet's Wife Rebel Conspirators * {Duke of Rohan} - Ring Leader * Duke of Cassel - Recruiter, Former Justice Minister * {Montcourt} - Enforcer * Thomas Beaumont - Playwright and Spy * {Béatrice, Madame de Clermont} - Part of the Inner Circle, Fabian's Lover * {Mike} - Assassin * {Tomas} - Henchman Others at Versailles * {Dr. Masson} - Physician * {Claudine Masson} - Dr. Masson's Daughter * {Jacques} - Gardener and Retired Soldier * {Father Pascal} - Marie-Thérèse's Personal Confessor * Madame Agathe - Fortune Teller * {Lauren} - Fabian's Spy * Father Etienne - Village Clergymen * Odile - Chambermaid * Benoît - Builder * Big Fella - Apothecary and Drug Smuggler * Mathilde - Prostitute * Gaspard - Cook * Le Nôtre - Landscaping Architect * {Nabo} - Marie-Thérèse's Lover and Jester * Nymph - Woman in Louis's Dream Exiled * Louise de la Vallière - Joined a Convent * Soeur Hermione - Fled to a Nunnery Outside France * William of Orange - Ruler of Holland * Ministre Hollandais - William of Orange's Adviser * {De Witt} - Head Government Official in Amsterdam * Charles II of England - Ruler of England, Henriettes Brother * Sultan of Bijapur - Ruler of Bijapur, India * Sir William Throckmorten - King Charles Adviser * Prince Annaba - Prince of Assinia * Abbess Sybille - Dutch Nun Seasons Season One * Welcome To Versailles * I Am The State * Mirror For Princes * The Road * Bow To Your King * Invalides * Revelations * Diplomacy * Etiquette * Bring The Garden Here Season Two * The Labyrinth * A Still Small Voice * Who Will Watch the Watchmen? * Miasma * War and Peace * The Sands of Time * A Night * The New Regime * Seven Shadows * Of Blood and Stone Season Three * TBA Add To The Community Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Episodes